castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Open-Faced Gray Knight
Open-Faced Gray Knight's specialties include basic juggling and combo locking. Information Description Open-Faced Gray Knight looks exactly the same as a regular Gray Knight, except Open-Faced Gray Knight's visor is lifted up. Magic Splash Attack "Arrow Rain" Element: Non-Elemental Max Hits: 1 per upgrade level (max 7) Damage/Hit: Base Magic Damage x 0.5 Arrows rain down from the sky to in front of the character in sets of three. Each upgrade level adds another set of three arrows. If maxed out and spammed, the Splash can stay out for a while, hitting any enemy or boss that comes towards it. A total of 8 characters (including Open-Faced Gray Knight) share the same exact Splash Attack. Magic Projectile "Dagger Toss" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage A spinning dagger used as a Magic Projectile. Open-Faced Gray Knight, Snakey, Civilian, and Peasant share a similar dagger sprite. Air Projectile "Dagger Toss" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage A spinning dagger used as a Magic Projectile. If you know how to use the Fly (Fastfall) Combo, you can spellweave Air Projectiles or if you also know how to use the Fly (Slowfall) Combo, you can again, spellweave Air Projectiles, but with potentially more space to spellweave. Open-Faced Gray Knight, Snakey, Civilian, and Peasant share a similar dagger sprite. Elemental Infusion "Armor Pierce" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage^2 + Base Melee Damage^2 Use / to perform. This attack pierces armor, and it deals two times normal damage. That means it deals as much damage to a Barbarian or Thief on Normal Mode as it does to a Stove Face or Cult Minion on Insane Mode. A total of 23 characters (including Open-Faced Gray Knight) share the same exact Elemental Infusion. Magic Jump "Dust Jump" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage Leaps up with a dust effect that damages overlapped enemies. This can make starting up the Fly (Slowfall) Combo a whole lot easier. Gallery Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.08.00.png|Gray Knight; the character that Open Faced Gray Knight is based on. Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 18.59.45.png|Civilian; a reskin of Open Faced Gray Knight. Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.20.25.png|Peasant; a reskin of Open Faced Gray Knight. Image:Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.28.31.png|Stove Face; a reskin of Open Faced Gray Knight except Stove Face uses a different looking Magic Projectile and Air Projectile. Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.30.03.png|Thief; a reskin of Open Faced Gray Knight except Thief uses a different looking Magic Projectile and Air Projectile. BeefyMasklessgreyknight.png|Beefy Sprite BOBgrayopen.png|Back off Barbarian Sprite GrayKnight2PS4.jpg|O-F Gray Knight/Gray Knight 2's color affinity on a PS4 controller (brighter than Gray Knight and Skeleton's) Trivia * Open-Faced Gray Knight has the longest name of any Castle Crashers character, having 19 letters (22 with the spaces). * Open-Faced Gray Knight is a D Rank character (D). * On the leaderboard, Open-Faced Gray Knight is referred to as "Gray Knight 2". * The main differences of Open-Faced Gray Knight and Gray Knight are the appearances of the two and that they have different Magic Projectiles, Air Projectiles, and Elemental Infusions. * Open-Faced Gray Knight, Civilian, Peasant, Stove Face, and Thief are reskins of each other. ** Stove Face and Thief have a different looking Magic Projectile and Air Projectile however. * Open-Faced Gray Knight, Conehead, Royal Guard, Gray Knight, Civilian, Peasant, Stove Face, and Thief share the same exact Splash Attack, which is Arrow Rain. * Open-Faced Gray Knight, Fencer, Industrialist, Conehead, Royal Guard, Brute, Snakey, Ninja, Pink Knight, Saracen, Bear, Killer Beekeeper, Barbarian, Necromancer, Skeleton, Cult Minion, Thief, Civilian, Peasant, King, Blacksmith, and Hatty Hattington share the same exact Elemental Infusion, which is Armor Pierce. * Open-Faced Gray Knight's character portrait background, player tag, and attack color is Gray or equal color (#9D9D9D). * On the Xbox 360, players can dress up their Avatar as the Open-Faced Gray Knight by purchasing both the helmet and tunic in the Avatar Store. * Open-Faced Gray Knight is the only knight who has the visor lifted up. * The Open-Faced Gray Knight cannot be seen anywhere else in the game other than as a playable character, unlike other characters who can be seen as NPCs, enemies, or other. See also * Playable Characters * Character Tiers * Weapons * Weapon Tiers * Skinny Sword * Gray Knight * Civilian * Peasant * Stove Face * Thief __FORCETOC__ Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:King Pack